Back Home
by GreenpplOMG
Summary: Kerian'a and Tsu'tey were best friends when they were young but seperated by a tragedy. Tsu'tey still has hope and prays to Eywa for his best friend and they are once reunited posibly they might become more than friends... Rated M in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I was sorry for deleting this one but hey I wanted a new start and so here ya go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar neither its characters. All of it belongs to the genius. I don't make money, this is simply my imagination and I would like to keep it that way...  
Enjoy!

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

Kerian'a reached her hand out to touch the floating atokirina. Her little hand felt the soft feather endings of the floating atokirina and the atokirina was resting in her little palms that were held out. Kerian'a brung the atokirina close to her face.  
"Atokirina are wonderful things... I like them," she said. "Don't you?"  
She turned over to face her best friend Tsu'tey.  
"Yes, I like them to."  
Kerian'a smiled brightly at her best friend that was just two years older then her. Little Tsu'tey smiled at his friend, the two children stood up and made their way back to hometree.

* * *

"Dude how's this going to work?" Samuel asked quietly to his marine friend.  
"You should know this already," Alex whispered. "Capture the savage, sedate it, and drag it to Hell's Gate. That simple."  
Samuel nodded. 'This ain't right,' he thought. 'But anything to get paid… right?'  
"Aright, wait til I say 'go'" Alex whispered.

* * *

"Kerian'a, don't you think it was a bit dangerous to be out here this far?" Tsu'tey asked.  
"I guess so, but we never get hurt." Kerian'a explained.  
Tsu'tey nodded and abruptly he stopped walking.  
"Did you hear that?" he asked Kerian'a, taking her hand in his.  
"I think so…" Kerian'a stuttered.  
"Let's just keep walking." Tsu'tey finally said.  
"Alright."  
Kerian'a still held onto Tsu'tey's hand still looking where the tiniest sounds were.

"And...NOW!" Alex cued.  
Samuel and Alex jumped out of the brush and and strangled Kerian'a to the ground. Tsu'tey gasped through surprise and tried to help his friend but the human males were scary to him. Kerian'a tried to struggle out of the grip these males were holding her in. When Tsu'tey tried to reach for her, he saw a glint in her eye that told him to go, to save his own life. Tsu'tey stepped back and hid behind a tree watching his friend struggle bringing him to tears.  
"Damn it, this savage will not calm down! Sedate it!" Alex yelled and immediately Samuel ejected some sort of liquid into Keiran'a's skin. Making the little five year old girl's eyes roll in the back of her head, making Tsu'tey cry out.  
"Ahh! Ma Kerian'a, kem si ke terkup," Tsu'tey thought to say that but he did not he just ran back to hometree to inform Eytukan and Mo'at about their daughter.  
Once the news spread(which was rather quickly), the clan was mourning from the loss of their middle princess and that was the last day Tsu'tey cried, the last day he was ever soft. His heart has closed and he had never let it open. He never wore his wonderful smile and he never would be as happy as he was before.

* * *

*sniff sniff* even makes me sad to even write this. Hope you enjoyed, And yes Neytiri was three years younger than Larekt and Sylwanin was a year older than Larekt.  
I hope you enjoyed and I would love reviews, those are the ones that keep me writing this story and I would love all those who review please be nice. And if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. I know short but I promise the next one will be longer. Oh and Tsu'tey 4EVER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar neither its characters. All of it belongs to the genius. I don't make money, this is simply my imagination and I would like to keep it that way...**

* * *

**Fifteen years later…**

(Kerian'a's POV)  
I just sat down on the hard gray ground, being trapped here with no were else to go made me sad. I always knew what happened when I first came here and I keep having terrible dreams about it. Yet I still remember the older boy that was always with me in my dreams. He would always be with me and we were best friends. Yet 15 years later, I am stuck here. I don't even trust anyone, well except for Grace. She is nice and caring but I only trust her a bit never that much. I am twenty years old and I don't even have a chance to get out of here. I have always wanted to live a normal life but as sad as it is, I can't.  
I watched all new dreamwalkers(or Avatar drivers as Grace calls them), and I can see one looking at me, and then start to walk over to me. Yet, I really don't like dreamwalkers but this one seems a bit curious about me. Grace never let any of the dreamwalkers near me because I once nearly broke one's arm, but this one, won't stop to nothing. Eywa, why did this happen, I hate being here!  
"Hey...um, what's your name?" the said dreamwalker asked me.  
"Kä neto, oe kem si ke new pxay krr krrnekx mìto." (go away, I don't want my time taken away.) he probably was confused, good, I want him to be.  
"Um... Can you speak English?" he asked, still annoying the living Eywa out of me.  
"Yes," I almost hissed. It does not seem he will give up. "What are you called?"  
"Jake Sully," he replied.  
"Alright, now go away before I brake something of yours that you will miss." I threatened, please go away. I stood up and walked away leaving him there.  
'I hope he leaves me alone...' I thought.

* * *

**Sometime later in the night…**  
I entered the dreamwalker cabin and walked over to my hammock, I jumped lightly into my hammock, waiting until the lights would turn off. Grace said something that I didn't bother to listen to then she turned off the lights, I stared into tha darkness watching all the dreamwalkers stop the chatter and quiet down to their snore-less sleep.  
I just stared in the light darkness looking at the beautiful light blue planet or as Grace calls it 'Polyphemus'.  
I sighed and went into a dream of that one man I would call Tsu'tey.

* * *

**Night in the forest…**  
(Tsu'tey's POV)  
I shifted in my hammock, dreaming of the one girl that had made my heart close up when she had been captured, I didn't see her anymore and every night, I dream of her in a womanly manner, I guess you could say she's beautiful not average. I closed my eyes and dreamt about the one I called Kerian'a. As if she was as old as me though she was two years younger than me. I guess my mind couldn't keep her out.

* * *

**Next day…**  
(Kerian'a's POV)  
Finally! This is my chance to get away from this one place! But, where would I go? I can still see if I can find a nearby clan. Which is probably the Omatikaya clan. I boarded the kunsìp, and stayed quiet, thinking of ways to escape.

* * *

**Sampson has landed…**

"Jake, keep a watchful eye on Kerian'a." Grace said. I mentally swore to myself, now there is no chance for me to escape. I guess this was not my lucky day…ugh.

"So…how will they know we're here?" Norm asked Grace.  
"I fear their watching us right now." She replied. Good, let them watch, but I hear no one, it's probably just me because I know the Na'vi are very skilled at making very little noises.  
We walked up to Grace's school house, which I was never allowed to go to. Grace only showed me pictures. I longed to go there. Just to see my sisters, Sylwanin and Neytiri. But I knew Sylwanin has died and I am still grieving.  
We stepped into the schoolhouse, it was run down and there were books scattered on the ground. I saw one of the books I remember Grace reading. It is my favorite. It was called "The Cat in the Hat". Grace would always read it to me when I was little.  
I examined the schoolhouse, it was still looking the same, but-as I mentioned earlier-it's still rundown.  
I stepped out of the schoolhouse examining it, I still had a chance to get away. Although, I don't doubt they will find me.  
I walked into the brush, it was actually nice not being around the dreamwalkers for a change. I walked further unaware of the pair of golden orbs watching me.

(Tsu'tey's POV)  
I watched the female walk into the underbrush. I could tell she was with dreamwalkers. She must be one. Although, she looks more Na'vi than I thought. She had four fingers instead of the dreamwalkers who have five and she had the same beautiful eyes I remember from my dreams. Wait, it couldn't be. It cannot be her.  
"Kerian'a…" I whispered.  
I ran off so I could inform the Olo'eyktan that his daughter is still alive.

(Kerian'a's POV)  
"Kerian'a, where are you?" I heard Grace call out.  
"Coming." I called out, making my way back to her.  
I ran over to Grace.  
"Kerian'a, are you okay?" she asked me, I nodded. "Alright, don't run off like that."  
"Alright Grace." I told her.

* * *

"And here I go…" Grace said while poking a strange metal like thing into a tree root.  
"Scanning…" Norm said(don't ask me how I know his name) while holding a pad like structure in his hands. "Wow it's that fast."  
Grace chuckled, "Amazing isn't it?"  
Norm mumbled a faint "yeah"  
I got bored, this is not what I hope it was going to be. The dreamwalker, Jake Sully, seems to be bored as well. I saw him walk away from the area we were in in. I guess to scout the area for danger. Hmm, maybe I should follow him. Surely he could start something. I walked slowly behind him, he tilted his head to the side and examined the loreyu, before him.  
"You know, I can hear you, right?" the dreamwalker said all of a sudden turning to me. I mentally scolded myself for being that noticeable.  
"Carry on," I said for him to examine the area. He got the look in my eyes for him to do that and he quickly turned away.  
"Touch it," I said. "They are harmless."  
He looked at me, I urged him to touch one. He outstretched his hand reaching for one of the loreyu, he almost touched one but it sunk down creating my favorite noise, 'thump'. Though Jake almost flinched back, I tried to hold back a laugh.  
I reached for one also, it made that 'thump' sound again. It made me smile.  
He touched one more but all of the other loreyu collided to the ground, creating a series of 'thumps'. Suddenly a creature a few feet taller than the original Na'vi roared.  
This is not going to be good.

* * *

**I know still short but I tried, next one will probably take awhile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar neither its characters. All of it belongs to the genius. I don't make money, this is simply my imagination and I would like to keep it that way...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had a major writers block and havn't been feeling well and my mom has recommended for me to stretch more often from sitting down writing. Enough of my life let's get back to the story! I didn't think every sentence I wrote will be good. But I just hope that this will be good enough.

Warning: Cliff hanger!

Notice: As you see this notice, you notice that this notice was nothing to notice about.  
Here you are!

* * *

(Kerian'a's POV)

I knew this was not good. The _'angtsìk_ roared through anger, I hid behind Jake as he pointed his strange black object towards the creature. I heard Grace run up with Norm, two digits on her necklace piece. She hid behind a tree. She was a good 30 feet within us.

"Do not shoot," she told Jake through the piece. I guess she was referring to the object he had in his arms. I believed Grace called it a… gun. "Don't shoot, you'll piss him off."  
Jake held back his gun, while glancing at me.  
"It's a territorial threat display." I told him loudly.  
"Right," Grace agreed. "That armor is too thick trust me."  
"So what am I supposed to do? Dance with it?" He asked with sarcasm.  
"Just, hold your ground." Grace replied.  
The _'angtsìk_ was ready to charge. I could tell. He scraped his huge feet on the ground twice as it glared at me and Jake. It made a low threatening growl before roaring loudly charging at us. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact.

I felt nothing. All I heard was Jake's loud yell and a loud roar coming from the 'angtsìk. I opened my eyes to see Jake laughing in relief as the 'angtsìk walked backwards. I think it was not because Jake had scared it but something else might have.

I opened my eyes. I saw Jake cursing in human language. I saw the look on Grace's face she stared at something behind me. I looked at her strangely before slowly turning around. My jaw dropped and so did my ears. A _Palulukan_. This wasn't good.  
"Jake…" I whispered, I'm sure he heard me. "Look behind you."  
The Palulukan had its face twisted into a snarl and had only growled lowly. I heard Jake turn around and I know that he was shocked too.

The _Palulukan_ roared loudly before leaping over me and Jake. I heard him mutter, "Oh shit," and I knew by those words that meant this was trouble.  
I just watched the _Palulukan's_ every movement. Jake cocked his gun facing the Palulukan asking Grace questions.  
"What about this one? Run? Don't run? Which."  
"Run! Definitely run!" Grace yelled.

Before I knew it, I took off. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew the Palulukan was hot on our tracks. We had dodged some trees and had jumped over fallen logs. I kicked my legs harder to pipe up my speed but I knew I couldn't go any faster and my lungs were burning because I needed to breath since I have never ran like this.

* * *

"Remind me never to do that again." Jake said. He was dripping wet and so was I. We had landed through a flowing river and I never knew how to swim so Jake had to drag me out.  
"Now, I'm officially tired." I sighed.  
"Well we just can't sit here," Jake started. "We need to go."  
"Alright,"

I watched as Jake made a spear, or attempted to make one. It was sloppy, but it's not like I could make a better one. I think I could.

I had taken off my boots leaving me bare-foot, and also my sweater since I really didn't need it.  
"Come on," Jake said to me. I let him walk in front of me; his boots made sounds that I didn't even like. Crushing the undergrowth like it was nothing and looking as if waiting for an attack from those tiniest sounds that are not a threat.

(Neytiri's POV)  
I leaned onto a tree, gripping it tightly with my legs watching two of _sky-people_ walk by. The female seems to like the undergrowth and not like the male making so much sounds, but she said not a thing. The female may be his mate…I think.

I watched closely as they walked by. Silently, I crouched on the log gripping onto my bow. I knocked one of my arrows and pulled myself into a position. I was aiming for the male first; his heart. I wanted to weaken the female so she would be easier to kill.

Before I got my shot I saw something bright in the corner of my eye. It was an _atokirina_. It flowed as if it were a calm lake. It rested on my arrow for a few moments. _Eywa_ has something planned for them and I had to make sure they don't get killed. Even though I wanted to kill the male I was not sure about the female. Something tells me that I should probably see the female she might be able to repair someones broken heart. Maybe my family's heart and Tsu'... No. Even though I didn't love Tsu'tey I was still possessive, I wouldn't think anything like that when she has a mate. The _atokirina_ had left my arrow and I put my arrow back in its holder on my bow and quickly left the log to follow them.

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't think much to write. This was pretty much all I could think of. Sorry it's short I promise to have the next one longer when I have time. Plus I have been starting to develop questions after chapters so ya.  
Questions:  
1. What'd you think about the chapter?  
2. Have you seen Battle: LA?(Pretty Bad-ass)  
3. What do you think I have wrong in this story?  
I expect a few of these questions answered. Well hope you enjoyed.


End file.
